Dark Hearts
by joseph33759
Summary: What if the Dark-keyblade wasn't a evil keyblade persay? and what if there was a world light doesn't exist? Meet Masao and Shoushi as they end up with Sora and the gang fighting the Heartless
1. The World Light Forgot

Welcome all, to the world were the darkness was born, the world of the dark ones. Where light has no meaning other then as a curse. Creatures reside here that the light forgot, it is war torn worlds and yet peaceful. The people that live here their hearts are all but consumed by the darkness that has conquered many a world bring the remaining world close to it's knees. Till the Keyblade masters were chosen, the three whom thought they had banished the darkness away: Sora the hero of the light, Riku the one who walks the twilighted path to dawn, and Kiari the purest of the Princesses of Heart.

The dark keyblade was not destroyed as they had thought, for it returned to the world in which it was created the same world where light had forgot...

Lets go meet our heroes shall we:

"Masao you idiot! Drop that thing and get out of there!" said my friend as the cave I was in started to cave in, "I'm coming in!" she said running in before I could say anything against it. "You dumb-ass!" I said pushing her to the ground and protected her from the falling rocks with my body.

A bit later Shoushi shoved me awake, "You idiot you could have been killed!" she said a few tears running down her cheeks. "Sorry, Shoushi. But you know I had to get something interesting for Ripper, or you know what he'll do" I said, Ripper a SoB if there ever was one, he is the district's mob-boss and I owe him munny, lots of it. He's about 6' 3" with a bad attitude. "Yeah I know dumb-ass, you shouldn't have bought me that glow-diamond ring for my birthday. Everyone thought you were going to ask me to marry you" she said, "Even me" she add sheepishly looking embarrassed and a little hurt. I shake my head we maybe close but we're not that close.

Maybe I should explain: Me and Shoushi have been friends since primary school she's always stuck by me in the good times and the bad, and whether or not the fact I love her is not the issue. I can't seem to make a decent living doing anything, and around here that is dangerous.

"And why was that?" I asked looking at her hurt, "Cause you idiot, I care about you, I don't want you to get hurt" she said to me, her face close to mine and getting closer. we close our eyes as we drew closer, and our lips brushed together. Shoushi smirked at me, "idiot" she said before pulling me into a slightly deeper kiss, I pull away trying not to smile and taking her ring off her finger and looking at it. "Shoushi you were right then, and you still are" I said causing her eyes to sparkle in her ring's lack of darkness.

* * *

Sorry to interrupt but I thought you'd like to learn more about our heroes:

Name: Masao Umeki

Age: 28

Occupation: Scavenger

Height: 5'11 3/4"

PM for more info

Name Shoushi Suki

Age: 26/27

Occupation: Healer

Height: 5'6"

PM for more info

* * *

"Are you two alright in there?" came a muffled vioce and I sighed, there goes any alone time... "Yeah, we're OK pops" said Shoushi to her father whom she worked for. "Alright we'll have you out of there soon enough try not to do anything that might make the tunnel worse" came the muffled voice of her father, "Fine pops" she said before rolling her eyes at me I had just looked up her skirt, well can you blame me? I might not live to see another day anyway. "Pervert" she called me smiling mischievously, only one thought went my head _'Oh crap'_. "Did you enjoy the view?" she asked in a monotone voice, now here is the absolute truth we're in a tunnel no higher then two maybe three feet tall, and the way she was bent over her skirt had ridden up. Thus allowing the view. "Honestly, yes I did. But I prefer the front cause that end I can kiss" after I said that I slapped my forehead, "Masao..." she said the sparkle returning to her eyes. Leaning towards her I kiss her cheek, "I wasn't trying to look I swear" I assure her and she smiled, "Then I shouldn't have bothered putting on this skirt" she said winking at me.

Oh did I mention I love her?

* * *

well call this drabble if you want, I call it hard work seeing as I wrote all this on my phone R&R people. 'World of... Mix?' is being put on hiatus till I get a new computer.

disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any other copywrited material other then my own, aka my OCs this storyline and the world light forgot


	2. Darkness Has Good in it Too

disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any other copywrited material other then my own, aka my OCs this storyline and the world light forgot

* * *

If I had not heard it from her myself I wouldn't have believed it, "Shoushi..." I said pulling her closer holding her.

time skip two weeks

"Masao... Yo Masao!" said Shoushi and I wake up in a bed. "Damn, it was a dream..." I said closing my eyes and pouted till I felt someone kissing me, opening my eyes I see Shoushi kissing me lovingly her eyed closed, and my eyes slowly closed, deepening the kiss slightly. As she pulled away Shoushi smiled, "Nope all real, I might even be carrying your baby, but you had hit your head hard" said Shoushi gently rubbing my head causing a sharp burst of pain to run through my body. "Damn!!" I yelled flinching away from Shoushi's touch.

"Masao do you really think that'll help? I talked my dad into letting me take care of you" said Shoushi and if I know my fiance it won't be all buissness.

If you ask her father what we've been doing he'd say that her and I were doing exercises, and I wasn't stealing his daughter's innocence in that cave. Well not stealing as oppose to her giving it to me.

time skip couple days later

"Masao, did you mean what you had said to me? You know in the cave?" asked Shoushi as she started to rub in(gently but it still hurt) some ointment into the nasty cut on my head. "Yes, Shoushi, I meant it" I said flinching as her touch went from gentle to rough.

"Oh! Sorry Masao..." said Shoushi as she noticed the pain I was in, "It's OK" I said smiling weakly at her. "You do love me don't you?" she asked me and I sighed, "Of course I love you, Shoushi, I just can't make a decent living and I can let you be with me when I'm like that!" I said earnestly.

She turned away from me but not before I saw a tear run down her face, "So you're like them, you think I want expensive things?" said Shoushi and I look at her back. "You deserve them, and much more" I said to Shoushi and she turned to me, "I don't want them!" she screamed as she ran crying from the room.

"Now you did it, Masao" I said to myself as I tried to get out of the bed and fell on the floor. Pushing myself up I star down the stair stumbling down mostlywhen someone came to try to get me back to the bed I pushed them away. A shimmer shone in my hand as I swung my fist at a presisant healer whom wouldn't get the message. The dark-Keyblade had chosen me as it's master.

Finally catching up to Shoushi I collapse on the ground and she rushed over to help but I shook my head. "You never were the materialistic girl Shoushi" I said pushing myself off the ground with help from the keyblade.

Shoushi gasped as she saw the dark-keyblade in my hands, "Masao..." she said and I smile softly, "I know, looks like I don't have to worry about Ripper any more" I joked. Shoushi shook her head at my comment and pulled my ear, "Do I have to repeat myself? You've got to find something to pay him back" I use my free hand to free my ear. "He owes my family munny too!" I said remembering with a smirk. "How much?" ask Shoushi and I sigh, "Just enough to get him off my back" I said.

time skip a few hours later

"You don't have the munny?" asked Ripper, instead of fear I felt calm. "Lets just say the amount I owe you is equal to ten munny" I said and Ripper stood up ready to hit me and I jumped back summoning the dark-keyblade to me. "Don't try it, Ripper, I recently remembered that you owed my family munny thus..." I said leaving it at that and Ripper grumbled something about forgetting debts.

Walking home I felt a presence that felt darker then the night sky(A/N: the day sky is minorly brighter then the night sky in which there is no light what so ever yet the people can see still). Summoning the dark-keyblade to my side I walk towards the darkness and saw something that made my heart stop.

Shoushi was on the ground something, if I had to guess I would say it was her heart, hovered over her body. These weird creatures surrounded her. I went beserk attacking them causing a cloud of darkness from each slain. slowly her heart, if that is what it was, lowered back into her. Shoushi's eyes fluttered open as I slew the last of the creatures, "Masao!" she said as I fell to the ground the adrenaline rush leaving me.

"I'm glad you're OK Shoushi" I said before blacking out...

* * *

Well this was a work in progress earlier today and incase you don't know already I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any other francise I might add to this story...

Anyway in other news I am 18 since the 2nd of May. Please do not flame my stories but I would love a review or two thanks. Oh and one last thing and this is the most important: Amanda Alice Jones, will you marry me?


	3. Sora's Mistake Makes For Alot of Trouble

Well this was a work in progress earlier today and incase you don't know already I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any other francise I might add to this story...

Anyway in other news I am 18 since the 2nd of May. Please do not flame my stories but I would love a review or two thanks.

* * *

Waking up I saw Shoushi asleep in a chair beside my bed, I got out of bed, stumbled but regained my balance, and carefully laid her in my bed. I walked down stairs and saw my father sitting there staring at me, "What?" I asked him and he motioned for me to sit which I did. "How long?" he asked and I stared at him confused, "What?" I asked again. He sighed, "How long have you and Shoushi been together? And how long have you had the dark-keyblade?" my dad asked and I stared at the floor.

"They came to see if you were going to be an ally or an enemy, and you chose enemy." said my dad as I listened, "most likely though they'll give you a second chance, but they'll go after someone dear to you". My head shot up and I stared towards my room, "But when they realize that is the reason you saved her in the first place, they'll come after me" he added bringing my gaze back to him...

Shoushi's POV

If waking up in Masao's bed without him in it wasn't weird enough hearing his father explain things is even weirder. "But when they realize that is the reason you saved her in the first place, they'll come after me" said Masao's dad and I gasp, but not loud enough for them to hear me. "What are they?" asked Masao and his father just sat there for a bit as if he had not heard the question. "They are the ones without hearts, the consumers of worlds, they are the Heartless." said his dad and this time I gasp and Masao looked towards the doorway...

Masao's POV

"I know you're there Shoushi" I said and she walk out from behind the doorframe, "I'm sorry for eavesdropping Masao, I just-" I stop her excuses with a hug and a kiss. "Please don't make excuses Shoushi, we both know you suck at it" I said and Shoushi smirked at my comment and leaned into me. "That's not the only thing II suck at" she whisered causing my face to go red. "Down Shoushi, Masao does not need to loose focus" said my dad calmly as if he knew what she had said.

Third Person POV

"OK, so what and I supposed to do?" asked Masao looking at his father, "You have to let them attack me" said his father seriously and Masao shook his head. "No, I will not let you get hurt dad" said Masao as his father stood up ready to pound some sense into his son when Masao summoned the dark-keyblade. "Dad, you _will_ be safe you got that?" asked Masao.

"Masao" said Shoushi as she laid an arm on his, "Please don't get yourself in danger" she leaded but Masao looked at her. "No, I am not the Heartless's ally anyway" said Masao and with that a light engolfed him and Shoushi as she was touching him and disappeared.

Sora was walking with Donald and Goofy when a light shone in front of them, "What did you do Donald?" joked Sora until the light dispursed revieling a boy and girl one carrying a... "No, it- it isn't possible" said Sora as he saw the dark-keyblade, "Who are you?" he said suddenly summoning the Keyblade and Donald and Goofy grabbed their weapons.

"Masao, and you are?" asked Masao as he got in a ready stance, and Shoushi backing away from them, "Masao, love, please don't fight them" she said and Masao put away the dark-keyblade. "You're lucky, as I guess I am too" said Masao as he turned and walked away and heartless appeared.

"I should have known" said Masao as he twirled and sliced a heartless in two killing it, "FIRE!" said Sora killing another one "Seems we are allies" said Masao as him and Sora ended up back to back with the heartless surrounding them Shoushi, Donald and Goofy knocked out and thus of no worry for the heartless.

"Dark Fira!" said Masao as a flame with blue, white, and black coloring appeared in his hand, "Seems as if we need some more work, huh?" said Masao as he started to attack the heartless again. "Yeah, well don't get used to this, darkling, cause I am going to take care of you too" said Sora as he joined in the first.

"Heal" said Masao and Shoushi woke up, "Masao!" she said as she stood up shakily, "Sorry Shoushi" he said as darkness shrouded him(Think Axel the first time he 'dies' in Kingdom Hearts two), "NO!" she said as she ran to the clouding darkness. Just as Shoushi got to the darkness it dispersed leaving nothing of Masao, "No... NO!!" she said as she turned angrily towards Sora whom was celebrating the victory against Masao. "YOU!! You killed him!" said Shoushi as she charged at him...

With Masao

_'W-where am I?' I can see darkness everywhere'_ thought Masao as he felt something grab at his heart, _'Shoushi...'_ he thought grabbing at his chest, _'No, I won't give in to the dark!'_ Masao mentally screamed.

Back with Sora and Shoushi

_'Damn, can barely hold her back'_ thought Sora as he blocked yet another attack with the keyblade, oddly she was attacking him with just her hands and it was denting the keyblade, however temporary the dent.

A light shined bright enough that both Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Shoushi had to cover their eyes, "Shoushi?" said someone from the light just before it dispersed revealing Masao before he collasped to the ground.

"M... Mas... Masao" said Shoushi as Masao slowly regained awareness, "Shoushi..." he said lifting his arm weakly to stroke her face. "If you two darklings are done pretending to have hea-" started Sora when the dark-keyblade appearing in Masao's hand, "Listen, just because I have this dark-keyblade doesn't mean I am evil" said Masao anger fueling him.

"Uh, Sora, I think they aren't darklings" said Goofy and Sora looked at Goofy surprised, "Are you alright Goofy? I mean come on Riku had that blade and he was taken by the dark..." said Sora suddenly turning to Masao, "You know the way into the realm of darkness!" he said pointing his finger at Masao.

"No, I don't Shoushi and I came from The World Light Forgot" said Masao defensivly, "There is no such place!" said Sora and Masao shook his head, "Sorry to disappoint you but there is" he said weakly anger leaving him thus making him weaker then before.

"Sora, I think they may be able to help us against the heartless" said Donald a while later, "I know Donald but I still don't trust them, I men that keyblade..." said Sora looking away from the duck.

"DARK FIRA!" said Masao suddenly and a heartless burst through the wall before dieing. "I WILL NOT LOSE!" said Masao as he summoned the Dark-keyblade. "Looks like you could use some help" said Sora as he ran to Masao's side and summoned the keyblade as a Darkside started to appear...

* * *

Well Chapter 3 finished Read and Review please don't flame


	4. Author's Note

I am sorry but as of now there will be no more updates untill such time that I can rewrite all of my stories my flashdrive crashed and I can't access it on any of the three computers here and as such I can not get to my stories and that means I can not update them, I apologize for the major inconvinance this has caused, I stupidly decided not to have a backup on my computer so it'll take a while before I can post another chapter for any story


End file.
